


A Return To What Was

by words_reign_here



Series: The Beginning After The End [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, little angsty, suggestions of sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_reign_here/pseuds/words_reign_here





	A Return To What Was

Then Gabriel pulled back, up the dark and cold well that resided inside Dean and stumbling back into his own body. He fell from Gabriel’s embrace and slumped over the couch, his head on Dean’s stomach. This small trip had winded him more than he wanted to admit.

“What happened?” Sam asked, jumping up from the chair at the desk. “Did you find them?”

“We did. Cas knows where they are at.” Gabriel said. Cas sat up slowly and felt the world right itself around him.

“The warehouse, on the south side of town.”

“Oh, you mean the deserted, isolated one that no one ever visits because it looks haunted and there are rumors that people vanish near there all the time despite the fact that Dean and I have never found anything to substantiate those rumors? Of course. Yeah.” Sam said, nodding. He picked up a duffel bag that was already waiting at his feet. “So what are we going to need? Silver? The Colt? Virgin’s blood? Bone of a saint? Holy Water?”

“Sam, you can’t go.” Cas grumbled.

“You know what Cas? Knew you were going to say that. I knew you were going to pull this whole trump card of this being your entire family and the reason you fell and everything like that,” Sam plucked a machete that had been forged by a saint in the 1300s and blessed by the Pope and tossed it into the duffel bag along with several stakes made from an ash tree. “But you know what else? That little girl is mine too. I may not be her dad, but I will not stay here. I won’t. That’s my brother laying there! And he’s dying! And you can’t leave me here and expect me to be ok with you and Gabriel going off to save them. I may just be human but I’m not going to stand around here like some kind of nurse maid!”

Gabriel cleared his throat and Garth watched with wide eyes from the other side of the room. Cas couldn’t find it in his heart to argue with him.

“This might be your last day on earth. We are hunting the Anti-Christ.”

“Do you know how many times it’s been my last day on earth, Cas?” Sam asked.

That earned a hearty laugh from Gabriel and a smirk from Garth. Cas raised a finger to Garth, “You stay here though.”

“No argument. I did find this though. You have until Dean’s soul is completely leeched from him to kill the creator of this spell. After that, you can still reverse and maybe stop the spell, but Dean is dead. He won’t wake up from wherever he is from.”

Cas knew his words were true, intellectually. He knew that Dean’s soul would be sucked into some place deeper and darker than any angel had ever ventured. But he also knew that Dean was born to burn bright and hot and that Cas couldn’t leave him to a hell of darkness and cold.  

Garth looked around at the silent room. Gabriel clapped his hands suddenly, startling everyone. “All right then! Let’s get Cas and Sam juiced up and we will be on our way.”

Cas had been waiting for this when he knew that Gabriel felt a glimmer of his Grace.

“All right, quickly.” Cas said. Sam looked from one brother to the other while Gabriel placed his right hand on Cas’ heart and spread his fingers out over his right temple and throat, both points in which humans first received the word of the Lord.

“Ready little brother?” Gabriel asked. “I’ve heard this hurts.”

Cas braced himself, gritted his teeth and nodded. Gabriel’s Grace slammed into him with all the force of a sledgehammer to the face and Cas was knocked backwards. The Grace wrapped itself in and around him and he could feel himself land on the ground, his back arch and a scream rip from his throat. It _hurt._ Like being turned inside out and having sandpaper taken to all his important bits, being stuffed full of scalding light and then righted once more.

Cas rolled over and coughed. He tasted blood. He must have bit himself. He hauled himself to his feet after a moment and looked up at everyone.

“It’s fine. I’m ok.” He gestured to Sam. “Sam’s turn. We have to hurry.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he said, “You are going to do that to me?”

“Don’t be silly. That would atomize you.” Gabriel held his hand out and a small cup appeared in his hand. It resembled a small bowl and was filled to the brim with a crimson liquid.

“Is that-“ Sam said, backing away in a hurry.

“Archangel blood? Yes, it is. Drink up. Otherwise Castiel is going to tie you to your bed,” Which of course Gabriel winked at, “And you will not join us on this particular hunt.”

Sam stared at the small offering with something akin to disgust and fear. “I can’t.” He whispered.

“Sam.” Gabriel said in his most practical voice. “This is my blood. Archangel blood. You couldn’t get anything purer or for better reasons than what I’m holding right here. What happened before- what it was, it doesn’t compare to this. I give it to you willingly. I promise you.” Gabriel lowered his voice and looked at Sam. “Would I steer you wrong on this?”

Sam glanced at Castiel and then over at Garth. Garth hesitated and nodded. Castiel returned his gaze unwaveringly.

“Just this once.” Sam said softly. Gabriel crossed the small space between them and held it to him. Sam closed his eyes and grasped the bowl. Apparently Gabriel had done this before because he gripped Sam’s hand and forced the liquid down his throat even as Sam tried to struggle for a moment.

“All of it, big boy. Come on. I can’t do this twice.” Gabriel muttered. Maybe the words clicked, but Sam choked down enough to satisfy Gabriel. The bowl disappeared from their hands and Sam fell to his knees in front of Gabe and leaned heavily against him. Gabe ran his hands through Sam’s hair while Garth and Castiel exchanged a significant look. The embrace looked too familiar for a first time deal.

“Give it just a second. It’ll settle in just a second.” Gabriel murmured. He kept his hands on Sam’s shoulders, gently kneading there.

Suddenly, Sam reared back and stood up. He gasped a few times before slowly regaining his composure. “Is this what it feels like to be you guys?” He stared around the room for a minute. “No wonder you guys are dicks. This is amazing.”

“Don’t get used to it. We have about six hours before that wears off. Let’s go, Gabriel.” At the last second, Cas pulled his trench coat off a nearby coatrack and nodded. Gabriel grinned at the two of them and said, “Just like the old days, huh?” And snapped his fingers. They appeared behind a small copse across the street from the decrepit warehouse. Cas put a hand out to stop both men.

“I’ll go in first. I can distract him. Sam, I want you to get Sophia. Kill as many as you can, but your only priority is getting her out. Gabriel, get Michael back home and then get your ass back here to take these two home. _Fast._ Are we clear?”

Both men nodded. “If I don’t make it back, just tell Dean…” Cas looked up at the sky. It was heavy with rain clouds and moisture. “Tell Dean I tried my best. Tell him that I love him… And make sure Sophia is ok. Just, make sure she is smart and kind. Make sure she knows that everything that is important is at home and I’m not talking about the books. Make sure she knows what Dean looks like when he is happy. And… make sure she is loved. Ok?” Gabriel nodded and clapped him on the back. Cas stood straight and shook his right hand out. He felt his angel blade there, a familiar old friend. 

 

To Be Continued... 


End file.
